You Raise Me Up
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - Quoiqu'il pût leur arriver, il était toujours présent et, aussi longtemps qu'il en aurait les capacités, il se démènerait pour le faire perdurer… Le sourire de Gon.


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Hunter X Hunter (manga et anime de 2011)

**Titre :** You Raise Me Up

**Genre :** Friendship (Romance ?)

**Résumé : **Quoiqu'il pût leur arriver, il était toujours présent et, aussi longtemps qu'il en aurait les capacités, il se démènerait pour le faire perdurer… Le sourire de Gon.

**Rating :** K, voir K+ mais sans grande conviction.

**Disclaimer :** Gon, Kirua, Kurapika, Mito et Leorio, de façon ciblée, et Hunter x Hunter, de façon générale, ne m'appartiennent en rien. Tout est la propriété de Yoshihiro Togashi, à qui j'empreinte ses personnages de façon temporaire. La chanson « You Raise Me Up » est la propriété du groupe Secret Garden. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Bêta-lecture assurée par : **Rikka Yomi. Merciiiiiiiii ! *o*

**Note :** Me revoilà pour un OS… *soupire* Ca fait… Allez, bien cinq ans que je n'avais pas écrit pour ce fandom… Ça me fait bizarre de revenir ici aujourd'hui, mais c'est un sentiment plaisant. Alors voilà, j'ai simplement entendu la chanson dont est tiré le titre « You Raise Me Up », cet après-midi, et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé à Gon et Kirua. Je ne sais pas où le placer dans la chronologie alors je vous laisse le faire à ma place... v.v Ce qui est sur, c'est que ça se passe après l'Arc Chimera Ants.

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

x

* * *

_**xXx You Raise Me Up xXx**_

* * *

x

Kirua soupira en réajustant sa position. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, rendant l'air lourd et chaud, et le jeune Hunter détestait ça. Sa peau était déjà rougie à cause des nombreuses heures qu'il avait passées exposé sans protection et Leorio, nouvellement médecin, lui avait fortement conseillé – en fait, ça avait plus eu l'air d'un _ordre_ – de rester à l'ombre pendant quelques jours afin de ne pas souffrir d'une insolation. Il se retrouvait donc là, abrité sous un gigantesque palmier, couvert de pommade et seul, pendant que Kurapika, Gon et Leorio s'amusaient.

Un éclat de rire soudain attira son attention et Kirua se redressa doucement. Leorio venait de catapulter Gon dans l'eau et se retrouvait à présent à parer l'attaque du jeune garçon, avec un peu de mal quand même. Kurapika le prit par derrière par surprise et le médecin n'eut plus qu'à admettre sa défaite évidente. Kirua esquissa un vague sourire avant de plier ses bras derrière sa tête et de se rallonger.

Tout allait bien, comme souvent. Et pourtant… Ils venaient encore de frôler la mort. Une fois de plus. Ils n'étaient passés qu'à un cheveu de la catastrophe… Il avait failli voir Gon mourir sous ses yeux sans pouvoir rien faire et n'avait dû sa survie qu'à l'arrivée inopinée de Kurapika et Leorio, qui étaient partis de leur côté. S'ils n'étaient pas morts, ils s'étaient sortis de là gravement blessé et, même s'il avait un excellent métabolisme, Gon était resté alité pendant plusieurs semaines.

A le regarder nager et gesticuler ainsi, il était difficile de l'imaginer sous assistance respiratoire et criblé de fils et tubes le maintenant en vie, mais Kirua avait assisté à tout cela, impuissant. Pendant près de trois mois, il avait veillé sur son ami, chaque jour et chaque nuit durant, assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit, priant pour qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux. Il avait même fait venir Mito en urgence lorsqu'il avait cru que Gon ne se réveillerait jamais…

Ils l'avaient cru, un instant. Les médecins, pessimistes, leur avaient laissé peu d'espoir. Puis Gon avait serré sa main et celle de Mito, et Kirua et elle avait éclaté de joie et de rire.

Kirua s'était senti soulagé comme jamais, ce jour-là. Gon… La vie sans Gon… Il n'arrivait plus à l'imaginer.

Chaque jour était fait de rires, de joie, d'amusement… De bagarres, d'insultes et de coups, aussi. Mais ceux-ci n'avaient que peu d'importance aux yeux de Kirua. Sa rencontre avec Gon lui avait apporté une vie – _une vraie vie_ – et des amis sincères avec qui il partageaient des moments fabuleux. Elle avait aussi impliqué d'autres rencontres – entre autres Wing, Zushi, Biscuit – qui avaient changé ce qu'il était au plus profond de lui-même. Kirua ne se faisait aucune illusion à ce sujet : Gon l'avait rendu meilleur. Gon était le Yang et lui était le Yin. Ils se complétaient à merveille : il était la part d'ombre de Gon et Gon était sa part de lumière.

Gon parvenait à tirer le meilleur de lui-même. Kirua n'avait plus ri ni souri depuis sa rencontre avec Canaria, tout jeune. Mais pendant l'examen Hunter, Gon était passé outre ça. Il lui avait offert un magnifique sourire, et Kirua n'avait eu d'autre choix que de faire la même chose, inconscient de ce qui se produisait sous ses yeux.

Au contact de Gon, Kirua était redevenu le petit garçon qu'il n'avait jamais été mais avait toujours désiré être. Il avait eu la possibilité de voyager dans le monde entier, de se faire de vrais amis… De savoir ce qu'une vraie mère était, aussi… Mais, plus que ça, Gon était devenu son premier ami. Il lui avait tendu la main, innocent, mettant totalement le fait qu'il était assassin de côté. Il n'avait pas eu peur de lui ou de sa famille… Il était même venu jusque chez lui et s'était durement entraîné pour pouvoir le sortir de là ! Personne n'avait jamais été aussi loin pour lui. Gon avait fait ce que personne n'avait encore jamais fait pour lui…

Ensemble, ils avaient connu l'examen Hunter, avaient pratiquement atteint le haut de la Tour Céleste… Ils avaient survécu à la Brigade Fantôme et dans la foulée avaient terminé Greed Island pour être embarqués de plus belle dans les ennuis avec les Chimera Ants. Ils s'en étaient toujours sortis vivants, jusqu'à cet instant. Et Kirua avait la profonde conviction que c'était parce qu'ils restaient ensemble, dans n'importe quelle circonstance.

Il n'était de toute façon pas personnellement prêt à voir leur amitié s'effriter. Gon était l'élément le plus stable de la vie de Kirua. Il était comme le soleil : chaleureux, rayonnant. Innocent par bien des aspects, mais constant dans ses amitiés, et prêt à tout pour les êtres chers à son cœur.

Un autre éclat de rire tira Kirua de ses pensées. Levant les yeux, il aperçut Gon qui courait dans sa direction, le corps ruisselant d'eau.

« Alors, Kirua ? », rit-il en s'effondrant aux côtés de son ami, complètement épuisé par la baignade et les bagarres avec Leorio. « Ça se passe bien pour toi ? »

« Ça va… », répondit l'ancien assassin en haussant les épaules. « Ça ne tire presque plus. »

Gon gloussa faiblement.

« Désolé de t'avoir laissé tout seul… », s'excusa-t-il en le fixant, le visage soudainement triste.

« Non, c'est bon. Vous regarder m'a suffi. », assura Kirua.

Gon se retourna sur sa serviette, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête, imitant la position de son ami. Ça n'était pas entièrement vrai, il le savait, mais le temps n'était plus à la discussion. Plus tard, très certainement…

Un sourire vint doucement étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il plongeait lentement dans un sommeil léger. Kirua, à ses côtés, songea qu'il s'agissait là aussi d'un élément constant dans sa vie – un de ceux qu'il s'était mis à chercher. Son préféré, sans doute aucun.

Quoiqu'il pût leur arriver, il était toujours présent et, aussi longtemps qu'il en aurait les capacités, il se démènerait pour le faire perdurer…

Le sourire de Gon.

x

* * *

Mercredi 15 Août - 20 h 00.


End file.
